Human
, a male Human.]] , a female Human.]] The Humans were a member of the United Federation of Planets. The species originated from the planet Earth in the . Humans were the only surviving race of several sentient/intelligent species to have evolved from the Genus Homo. Humans were also one of two known space-faring intelligent species to have originated from Earth; the other being the Voth, who had come to live in the Delta Quadrant by the 24th century. Biology The Human body was susceptible to infection from es, much like s. Bio-neural technology, however, only became infected in rare circumstances, most of the time stemming from sabotage. Like most other , Humans were adversely affected by . In large amounts, triolic energy was lethal. It also had deleterious effects on Starfleet communications systems. History 19th century Sometime during the 19th century, humanity faced an outbreak of the disease known as . The Devidians, a that fed off of , used this opportunity to harvest the neural energy they required. The crew of the , travelling back in time from 2368, managed to put a stop to their killing spree before it got out of hand. 21st century A founding of the United Federation of Planets, Humans of Earth became -capable in , which was the same year they experienced with an alien species, the Vulcans. The first warp-drive was engaged on April 5th of that year by . 23rd century The Devidians tried once more to attack humanity, but this time in the 23rd century. They created portals on Drozana Station originating in the year 2409 and traveled back to 2265, when the station had an ample supply of humanoid life. They were once again thwarted, however, and were forced to abandon their plans of harvesting neural energy. 24th century By the 24th century, Human society had changed from what it was for most of recorded history. On Earth, hunger, war, disease, famine, and poverty had largely been eliminated. The acquisition of wealth was no longer the primary driving force in the lives of many Humans. A great deal of emphasis was placed on the importance of continued social and personal development. Thanks to the non-currency based and the development of s, material needs were largely satisfied. Although money was no longer used by Humans within the Federation, they did use gold-pressed and other forms of currency (such as Bajoran s and s) in places where it was still needed, such as . The idea behind not using money was that rather than seeking material possessions, Humans worked to better themselves and the rest of Humanity (see ). At least one Human had joined the Zenith Alliance by 2380. Culture In the past, Humans were often driven by such things as money and power, but they managed to overcome their need for materialism, and began working to better themselves, and pursuing exploration and research. People Notable individuals *Geordi La Forge – , *Jason Fredricks – , *Vana Aleksandrov – , Others *''Named Humans'' *''Unnamed Humans'' Appendices Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references }} External links Navigation